Haunted Mansion
by MedicalNinSakuraUchiha
Summary: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke have always hated eachother. So have their closest friends, but what happens when they all go to the Uchiha mansion for halloween and decide to scare the the crap out of eachother? But find out there not alone! Re-uploaded, because it got deleted some how and I had to change the summary because it wasn't PG rating.
1. Chapter 1

-❀ Haunted Mansion ❀-

**Cherry-chan: Here's a new fanfic. I got the idea from this other fanfic I wrote on youtube. So I hope you all like it.**

**A/N: Ok so this story got deleted some how and I'm re-uploading it, because I like it. I haven't changed anything in this chapter or the others except the ending of chapter 3, because it wasn't complete and I don't remember how it went.**

**.:Normal POV:.**

Intro 1- (Haruno Sakura)

5:00 a.m.

Beep- Beep-Beep

5:30 a.m.

Beep-Beep-Beep

"Shut up you damn alarm!" said a pink haired girl as she punched the alarm crushing it to pieces.

She slowly got up.

"Damn that's the eighth alarm clock this week." she said and then looked up at the clock on the wall, "AHH it's already 5:30 I have to get ready." she said and jumped to her feet.

Haruno Sakura, age 17, she attends konoha high school. Sakura my look like a normal teenager, but she isn't. Her parents always fuss so she got tired of it and moved into a one bedroom apartment. And plus she hates the most popular guy in school, while every other girl goes crazy over him. Her three best friends are the same, and for that reason they are considered the out cast, while Uchiha Sasuke and his friends are considered the most popular people of the school. Sakura likes pulling pranks on sasuke and his friends and her favorite target is Sasuke.

Sakura ran and got in the shower.

Intro 2- (Uchiha Sasuke)

5:30 a.m.

Beep-Beep-Beep

"Hnn." grunted a guy with onyx colored hair as he reached and hit the snooze button on his alarm.

Knock-Knock-Knock

"Excuse me young master, but if you don't wake up now you won't have time to take a shower." said the butler.

The guy rolled over and sat up.

"I'm up." he said as he looked at his alarm.

"5:30 shit I got to get ready." he yelled and jumped out of bed running in the bathroom.

Uchiha Sasuke, age 17, attends konoha high school. Sasuke may look like a normal teenager, but he isn't. He gets any girl he wants, gets in her pants and then dumps her. He usually has seven different girls in his bed in a week and never the same girl twice in one month. His father's a billionaire, a famous chef and his mother is a famous actress. He lives in a mansion, drives a blue 2010 fisker karma, has great looks, and is a playboy. He likes to play pranks on sakura and her friends, but sakura is by far his favorite person to prank.

Intro 3- (Yamanaka Ino)

Yamanaka Ino, age 17, blonde and Best friends with Haruno Sakura, was up at 5:00 a.m. on the dot. She wasn't a girly girl, but she had to look her best. That was just her style. She hates Uchiha Sasuke and his friends as much as sakura does. Just she hates Nara Shikamaru far more than sasuke. And she loves to pull pranks on them. Especially on shikamaru.

"Time for school. See ya mom." ino yelled as she ran and got in her purple 2005 mustang cobra.

Intro 4- (Nara Shikamaru)

Nara Shikamaru, age 17, has jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, Shikamaru is a lazy guy, that finds a lot of things troublesome. He is one of Uchiha Sasuke's closest friends. And is regularly seen helping his friends pull pranks on sakura and her friends. However troublesome it maybe. But his favorite person to prank is Ino.

Intro 5- (Tenten)

Tenten, age 17, has brown hair, which she usually keeps tied up in two buns on her head. Tenten is one of Sakura's closest friends, she likes pulling pranks on Sasuke and his friends. She also hates sasuke and his friends, but she like ino has one out of that group she hates more than the rest, Hyuga Neji. Neji is also her favorite person to prank.

Intro 6- (Hyuga Neji)

Hyuga Neji, age 17. Neji is another one of Sasuke's close friends. He likes to pull pranks on Sakura and her friends. His favorite person to prank is Tenten, but he also likes pranking hinata since there cousins and he likes to prank sakura as well, when sasuke will let him.

Intro 7- (Hyuga Hinata)

Hyuga Hinata, age 17, is very shy, she is also another one of sakura's closest friends. Despite being shy she really like's pulling pranks on sasuke and them, even if Neji is her cousin they stuck by there friends and prank each other. But hinata hates Uzumaki Naruto more than the rest of the guys, so she says. Naruto is hinata's favorite person to prank.

Intro 8- (Uzumaki Naruto)

Uzumaki Naruto, age 17, is Sasuke's best friend. He acts like a knuckle head most of the time. And makes dumb remarks. He also likes to prank the girls, his favorite is hinata, he's not sure why.

Intro 9- (Tsunade)

Tsunade, is the principal of konoha high, and sakura's master. She can be harsh at times, but she will always have a soft spot in her heart for sakura, since sakura is special to her.

Intro 10- (Hatake Kakashi)

Is all of there's English teacher. He often likes to pick on sasuke and sakura because of how much they hate each other. Usually he'll make a comment such as, "Young love how sweet." Which causes sakura and sasuke to yell at him.

**Cherry-chan: Alright so all the introductions are complete. Now the in the next chapter it will be more interesting. I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow. I would now, but I have to write it and I'm so tired. Well anyway I hope you enjoy the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

-❀ Haunted Mansion ❀-

**Cherry-chan: Ok so here's the first chapter, yay lol, I hope it's good, I don't own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's characters. Man I hate re-writing that so much!**

**.:Normal POV:.**

Sakura got out of the shower and put on a black bra with a pink lace, and panties to match, a solid lace white cami, and over the cami a grey long sleeve aeropostale shirt that has one hole in both sleeves for her thumbs to go threw, some dark blue boot cut jeans that hugs her ass and legs, but gives her enough room to move and breathe, and black Converses. She put on a little bit of make up, and straightened her waist long cherry blossom colored hair. She grabbed her book bag, which is a pink aeropostale Classic Logo Tote bag, and her purse, which is a pink Genna de Rossi vinyl with synthetic trim, top handle with rings; 12" drop, zip top, front pocket with logo tab, inside zipper and slide pockets.

Sakura got her keys and walked out of her apartment, locked her doors and went and got in her black, two door 2010 Kia Forte Koup, started the engine and drove to school.

.

.

.

**To sasuke **

Sasuke got out of the shower, put on some black boxers, dark blue jeans, a white Aéropostale Athletic Henley short sleeve shirt, and a black Crackle Skater Zip-Front Hoodie. Some black converses. He styled his hair like a ducks ass, got his book bag, and keys and walked to the door, that the one of the butlers opened.

"Have a good day, sasuke-sama." said ren.

"You too, ren." sasuke said to his favorite butler.

He went out the door and got into his blue 2010 fisker karma, started the engine and drove to school.

.

.

.

**At school**

Sakura pulled into the school parking lot, cut the engine, got out, closed the door and locked them.

Sasuke then turned in, parked, cut the engine, opened the door and was tackled by fan girls before he could get out.

"Damn idiots." said a female voice.

Sakura turned toward the direction of the voice and smiled at who she saw.

"You got that right." sakura said while walking up to her three best friends.

They all hugged.

"Hey Haruno you and your friends done gone lesbian?" said a familiar male voice, and laughter after it was said.

Sakura turned around and saw Uchiha Sasuke and his friends and fan girls, all laughing.

"Go shove it somewhere." sakura said.

Sasuke smirked and said, "How about up you?"

Sakura stopped and walked back to sasuke, took her hand and slapped him across the face hard, she hit him so hard he fell on the ground.

"You damn pervert." sakura said and walked away with a laughing ino, tenten, and hinata.

"You'll pay for that Haruno." yelled one of Sasuke's fan girls.

"Like hell I will." sakura muttered to herself.

Ino busted out laughing. The other three looked at her.

"What the hell?" tenten asked.

"Sakura is so funny!" ino said.

Sakura hit ino on the head, "Have you done gone mental on us?"

"How can she go something she was born with!" said tenten.

Sakura, hinata, and tenten all busted out laughing.

"That's not funny!" ino said and stomped away.

The other three followed her still giggling.

**In English **

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

Me, ino, hinata, and tenten all walked into english and sat in our normal seats and started talking.

"I think we should prank sasuke and the guys!" said tenten with a scary grin on her face.

"Ten your startin to freak me out." I said.

"How?" she asked dumbfounded.

'_Tenten where you dropped on your head as a baby?' _I asked to myself and then decided to ask her.

"Ten -" I started and then the classroom door was slammed open.

The bell rung.

In walked sasuke, naruto, neji, and shikamaru.

Sasuke gave me a death glare and came and slammed his hands on my desk. Shikamaru, neji, and naruto followed.

"I hope your ready to pay for that slap this morning." sasuke said.

"Kakashi-sensei's late again." said one of the students.

I looked at sasuke.

"Pay for what, I haven't done anything." I said in a cocky tone.

"You slapped me, and no one does that." sasuke shot back in the same tone of voice.

"All I did was make that cute little face of yours look more womanly, since you are a cross dresser." I said.

Ino busted out laughing, while hinata and tenten struggled to hold back there laughs.

Sasuke was furious.

"I am not a cross dresser, you big foreheaded bitch." sasuke yelled.

I grabbed sasuke by the front of his coat.

"Who do you think you are calling a bitch?" I said

Kakashi walked in.

"Sakura, sasuke stop being all lovey, dovey in class ok." kakashi said.

Me and sasuke turned to him and yelled, "We're not being lovey, dovey!"

"Young and in love." kakashi said sighing, and propping his feet on his desk.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" me and sasuke screamed at him, so loud he fell backwards out of his seat.

Kakashi got up and said, "ok everyone take your seats."

We did as told.

"Ok, so as you all know Halloween is coming up the 30th, and you will have three days off. And since it's already the 28th, I don't think it to be wise to start a new subject when you are not going to be here for three days and you will forget everything, while going to your little Halloween parties and getting drunk and everything." kakashi said.

"So for the next few days you will be doing nothing in this class." kakashi continued and walked out of the room.

We all looked after him and then started talking.

"Kakashi sensei is weird at times, but he is my favorite teacher of all time." said ino.

Me, tenten, and hinata all nodded in agreement.

**.: Sasuke's POV:.**

Me and the guy's looked at sakura and her friends. Trying to think of a new prank to pull on them.

"Hey sasuke, are your parents going to be home?" naruto asked.

"No my mom is in France making a movie and my dad is also in France, competing against a famous French chef." I said.

"What about itachi?" naruto asked.

The door opened and itachi walked in.

"Why don't you ask him, yourself." I said pointing to itachi.

"Yo, itachi come here." naruto called.

"Dobe." I said and rolled my eyes.

"What?" itachi said and he approached us.

"What are you doing for Halloween?" naruto asked.

"That's why I'm in here, sasuke I'm going to go to France, cause they need another male actor and mom suggested me, they agreed and mom called telling me, so I'll be gone for awhile, the maids and butler's know. So I'll see you when I get home." Itachi said, and walked out of the room.

"Ok so why were you asking all them questions, naruto?" neji asked.

We turned our attention to naruto.

"Oh yeah, well I was thinking we could invite the girls over to teme's mansion, and on Halloween scare the hell out of them." naruto said.

We all smirked.

"Naruto that's actually a good plan." shika said.

Neji nodded.

"Who would've thought you had that in you." neji commented.

"I know rig -naruto caught on- Hey that isn't funny." he yelled.

Me, shika, and neji laughed, while naruto pouted.

Then the four of us got up and walked over to sakura and her friends.

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

"Hey sakura." naruto said.

We all looked up.

"What is it naruto?" I asked.

"Well, we were wondering while we're on the Halloween vacation, would you, ino, tenten, and hinata, like to come over to teme's and stay." he asked.

"Will have to think about it." said ino.

"Ok." neji said and dragged naruto back to there seats.

"What do you think?" Hinata asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

They all looked at me.

"Let's go and scare the hell out of them." said hinata.

We all looked at her, and smiled.

"Ok." we said and got up and went to the guy's desks.

"Ok we decided, that we'd like that." I said and smiled sweetly.

"It's very sweet of you to invite us to your house sasuke." I said and everyone looked at me.

"You called him sasuke, and not bastard, player, uchiha, etc, like you usually do." shikamaru said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked looking innocent.

"No." he said.

"So when should we come over?" tenten asked.

"How about today after school, and bring your stuff you can just stay until we come back to school." sasuke said.

"But we still have to come the rest of this week, it's only Tuesday." hinata said.

"I have a car." sasuke said.

We looked at each other.

"My parents and brother are out of town, so it'll only be us, the maids, and the butlers." sasuke added.

"Umm ok we'll come after school." Ino said.

"Wait we'll come pick you up." naruto said.

"I'll pick up hinata, shika can pick up ino, neji pick up tenten, and teme you pick up sakura." naruto said.

"But won't it make more sense for me to pick up hinata since we live in the same house." neji said.

"Fine I'll pick up tenten then." said naruto.

Me, ino, and tenten gave sasuke, shikamaru, and naruto the directions to our house's.

Ok well apartment for me.

The bell rung then.

Second period flew by and next thing I knew I was in lunch.

**.:Lunch:.**

Me, ino, tenten, and hinata sat at our usual table. And started talking about a plan to prank the guy's. Then speak of the devil, ok well devils in our case, the four of them came and sat at our table, everyone looked at our table.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

"Sitting with you." sasuke said from beside me.

I scooted and bumped him out of the seat with my hip and he fell on the floor. Ino, hinata, and tenten started laughing.

"Oops sorry about that." I said and smiled slightly.

"SASUKE-KUN!" his fan girls screamed and came running to him.

His fan girls tackled him in hugs. And looked like they where about to rip his clothes off of him.

We all looked horrified, I looked at the guy's.

"Does that always happen?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Does he like it?" I asked curiously.

They shook there heads no.

"Then why does he let them do that?" tenten asked.

"Because he's a player, he likes it in a way, because all the girls want him. Which mean he can have any girl in this school he wants." neji explained.

"Not any girl in this school." ino said.

"Yeah that's why you're the outcasts and everyone doesn't think of you as girls." shikamaru said.

"Hey we look more like girls then have the girls in this school!" hinata stood up and slammed her hands on the table yelling, everyone looked at her.

"Chill hina." I said.

"But-" hinata started, but one of Sasuke's fan girls spoke up.

"Almost every other girl here is way more prettier than the four of you." she said.

"Excuse me bitch, but we have natural beauty while the rest of you have to put on make up to compete with us." tenten said.

"My girl ten has a point." said ino, while smiling.

"So your lesbians?" asked the fan girl.

"Oh my god there so stupid." I yelled.

"I know you are, but what are we." said a blonde fan girl.

"You're a BAKA!" I said.

"A what?" she asked.

"Do you not speak Japanese?" I asked.

"What's Japanese?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"The language of Japan the country we live in." I explained.

"What's a Japan?" asked another one of his fan girls.

I looked at sasuke.

"Are you as stupid as them?" I asked.

Sasuke got up and sat back down beside me.

"No." he said.

"Do you like stupid girls?" I asked.

"I don't care as long as their hot." he said, with a smirk.

"I've seen you with the most ugliest girl I have ever seen before." I told him.

"Yeah during naughty time I put on a blind fold." He explained.

"I bet you have a lot of STD's!" I told him.

"I have no such thing." he said.

"Uh huh." was my response.

"I don't, I use protection." he said.

"That doesn't stop everything sasuke." I said.

"Just shut up." he said.

"Oh and while we're over at your house please don't bring girls, or we'll leave." ino said.

Me, hinata, and tenten nodded.

"Ok I won't." sasuke simply said.

Then the bell rung.

The rest of the day flew by, the next thing I know, I'm at home, getting ready to go to Sasuke's and there's a knock on the door.

I go and answer it, to find a shocked looking sasuke.

"What?" I asked.

"This is where you live?" he asked and smirked.

"Yeah so what?" I said and moved to the side so he could get in.

"It's small?" he said.

"Just shut up!" I said

"I have a feeling your going to get lost in my house." sasuke said.

"I doubt it." I said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I use to live in a mansion." I told him.

"Yeah right." he said.

"Want me to show you?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Ok lets go." I said.

We went out to his car and I put my bags in the back.

"Give me the car keys." I said holding out my hand.

"You are not driving my car." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I never let a girl drive my car."

"Please, the directions are hard." I said.

He looked at me, and then gave me the keys.

Then fan girls were all around us.

"Sasuke do you like that whore?" they asked.

"Whore? I'm not a whore thank you very much." I said.

They looked at me with death glares.

"Sasuke-kun how come you never let us drive your car?" they asked.

"Yeah whatever we don't have time for this." I said and got in the drive seat of Sasuke's blue 2010 fisker karma. And started the car.

"Come on sasuke." I said.

He got in the passenger seat and put on his seat belt. I backed out and drove off, seeing, and ignoring the glares his fan girls gave me.

I drove to my parent's house and parked, while looking at sasuke.

His mouth dropped.

"You use to live here and now you live in an apartment?" he said, while looking at the eight story mansion.

I nodded and said, "My parent's fight all the time."

"So they made you get an apartment?" he asked.

"No, I got tired of it and moved out, they said that they would buy my a mansion, but I told them it's ok I'll just get an apartment." I told sasuke.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't need a mansion just for myself." I said.

"Are we going in or what?" he asked.

"Sure." I said and got out of his car, and we walked up to the mansion.

I opened the door and motioned for sasuke to follow.

"Sakura-sama, it's great to see you." said lisa, a maid.

"Thank you lisa." I said and smiled.

"Oh is this your boyfriend?" asked another maid from behind me.

I turned and there where a lot of maids around sasuke.

"No." I said.

They looked at me and then came running over and started whispering to me.

"He's so hot!" said ella.

"He's like a god." said aya.

I sighed and walked away.

Sasuke followed.

My mother and father were sitting in the living room, I walked in, and as soon as my mother's eyes landed on me she was on her feet and hugging me to death.

"Sakura, what brings my baby here?" my mom asked, as she quit hugging me, and saw sasuke.

"Is he your boyfriend?" my mom asked.

"No." I said.

"Come and sit down." she said and grabbed sasuke pulling to sit by her.

"How's my baby girl been?" my dad asked, reaching his hand toward me.

I sat on his lap.

"I've been fine daddy." I said and hugged him.

"So who is her, sakura-sama?" the maids asked, while drooling over sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I said.

"Sasuke-kun, do you have a girl friend?" they asked.

"No, and none of you are going to date him, he's a player and I'm not going to let him break any of your's hearts." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

Then my mom changed the subject.

"Sakura there's a condo for rent, and if you want to go look at it, and if you like it then we'll get it for you, and then you won't have to live in that small apartment anymore." said my dad.

"Ok." I said.

He got me to get up and went to call the guy, to see when I could come and look at it.

He came back fifteen minutes later.

"You can go by now." he said.

I looked at sasuke and said, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." he said.

My dad gave us the directions and we went to Sasuke's car, and drove to the condo.

The man greeted us and showed us inside.

It was huge, it had a big kitchen and there was a counter that separated the kitchen and living room. The living room, had white carpet and 6' 10 Series Vinyl Sliding Patio Door with Grid, that had a beautiful pool on the patio, and a basketball goal. It had a swirling stair case, I walked up it and into the first door on my left. It was a wash room. I walked into the door in middle on the right, it was a bathroom and it wasn't that big, there was a sink, a toilet, and a bathtub/ shower. I walked into the next room on the right and it was a medium sized bedroom, with a small closet. I walked into the last room on the left, it was huge.

"This is the master bedroom." said the landlord guy.

I walked into the closet and it was almost as big as the room. I walked out of the closet and saw another door and opened it and it was a huge bathroom, with had marble floor, a counter with him and her sink's with a huge mirror above it, a garden tub, a step in shower, and a spa bath, with a toilet beside the counter.

We walked out of the room and back down the stairs.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I love it." I said and pulled out my cell phone, called my dad.

_{"Moshi, moshi." he said.}_

"Hey dad, I want it." I said.

_{"Ok baby"}_ he said.

"Oh and I won't be able to move in right away cause I'm staying with sasuke and my friends and his for Halloween, at the uchiha mansion, so I'll move in when school starts back in a few days." I said.

He said ok and then we hung up. Me and sasuke left, him driving and was on our way to the uchiha mansion, and then a song I loved came on and I turned up his radio.

**(A/N: I do not own this song. Italics are singing.)**

I started singing, and looked out of the passenger window, while leaning back into the seat resting my head against the headrest.

_Can't even hang out with friendsWit out ya blowin' up my phoneWhy you all in my earLike where am I and when am I coming homeWhy you listening to your friends? They don't wanna see us be._

_Boy You better take it slowOr i'll be historyYou've got to give me my spaceSo quick to calling my nameBoy you better recognizeMy love is one of a kindYou drive me up to the ceilingBoy there's no need for the screaming you know that you are my worldBut im sick and tired of the_

_La La La La La La La LaThat's all I hear you sayingLa La La La La La La La Tired of the ComplainingLa La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La_

_So why you up in my ear?So I went out to clubI just wanna have some funI guess someone told youI was with some other boyCause when I got back homePut my foot through the doorAll the lights came onThen came the LA La La La_

_You've got to give me my spaceSo quick to calling my nameBoy you better recognizeMy love is one of a kindYou drive me up to the ceiling_

_Boy there's no need for the screamingYou know that you are my worldBut im sick and tired of theLa La La La La La La LaThat's all I hear you sayingLa La La La La La La LaTired of the ComplainingLa La La La La La La La La La La LaLa La La La La La La_

_So why you up in my ear?Why you up in my ear?Why you up in my ear?Why you up in my ear? ooohWhy you up in my ear?Why you up in my ear?Why you up in my ear ohh_

_La La La La La La La LaThat's all I hear you sayingLa La La La La La La LaTired of the ComplainingLa La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La la la_

_So why you up in my ear?La La La La La La La La LA La la La La La La. La La la la So why you up in my ear?_

**(A/N: Italics is thinking again.)**

"You sing very good." sasuke said.

I jumped, totally forgetting him being there.

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

"N-no!" I stuttered.

"Then why are you stuttering?" he asked.

"Just shut up." I said, annoyed.

And sasuke knew I was annoyed, that's why he kept on annoying me further.

"Sasuke will you just shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me shocked. And kept staring at me.

"SASUKE LOOK OUT!" I screamed as we almost hit another car head on.

Sasuke swerved and barely missed it, he stopped on the side of the road.

"You almost got us killed!" I said, breathing hard.

**.:Sasuke's POV:.**

"You almost got us killed!" Sakura said, breathing hard.

'_What was that feeling? Like I couldn't look away from sakura, like nothing else in this world mattered, but her. I've never felt this way about a girl before. What could it be?'_ I thought to myself.

"Sorry." I told her.

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

Sasuke looked like he was in a deep, deep thought.

"Sorry." he said.

I looked at him and sighed.

"It's ok just be more careful." I said, and smiled a little.

Sasuke started driving back to his house. We arrived and everyone was already there.

"Where were you two?" naruto yelled.

Ino, tenten, and hinata ran over to me hugging me.

"That player didn't do anything to you did he?" tenten asked.

"No, other than try to kill us!" I said.

"I said sorry, it's not my fault." sasuke said.

"You should've had your eyes on the rode!" I yelled.

"You shouldn't have yelled at the driver, while he was driving!" he yelled back,

"Why are you using yourself in a third person?" I yelled.

"JUST SHUT UP!" sasuke yelled really loud.

We all covered our ears.

"Damn who pissed in your corn flakes?" I said.

"Huh?" neji asked.

Ino, tenten, and hinata all busted out laughing.

"So how are all of us gonna get to school tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"I have a car big enough." sasuke said and smirked.

We all looked at him.

I poked him and he grabbed my hand and said, "Don't poke me!"

I poked him with my other hand.

"Sakura!" he said.

"Fine."

"Sasuke-sama, dinner is ready." said a butler.

We all walked in the dining room and sat done, and started eating.

"This is yummy!" naruto yelled.

I nodded.

"So sakura, in the car you were singing, did you take chorus classes?" sasuke asked.

Ino, tenten, and hinata dropped there forks and looked from me to sasuke.

All the guys looked at them.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"Just shocked." hinata said.

"Why?" asked naruto.

"Sakura never sings in front of anyone." ino said.

"Anymore." tenten added.

"Why?" neji asked.

They looked at me.

"Can we tell them?" they asked.

"No!" I said.

"We can't tell you that." ino said.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you sing in front of sasuke?" shika asked.

"I forgot he was there." I said.

"You trust him!" tenten said.

I looked at her, and then down, and shook my head and said, "No."

"Sakura." neji said.

I looked at him.

"Do you trust any of us guys?" he asked.

"No."

"Then why did you come?"

"Because, we can't hate each other for the rest of our lives!" I said.

They nodded, in agreement.

"True." naruto said and smiled.

We finished eating and they took us on a tour of the house and then we got ready and went to bed, since we have school tomorrow.

**Cherry-chan: This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope you all like it, please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Haunted Mansion **_

**Cherry-chan: I don't own Naruto, Naruto shippuden and or its characters.**

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

**~Two A.M.~**

I woke up and sat up in the bed. I rubbed my face, then laid back down and tried to get some more sleep, but it was hopeless. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to get up and go wandering around the mansion. I got up and walked to the door opening it and then walked out of the room taking a left. I opened a few doors, mostly to bedrooms that were empty, but I opened one door and it was to Sasuke's room. I decided ah what the hell why not go in and take a look around.

I walked into Sasuke's room closing the door behind me, I looked around until I heard my name.

"Sakura." I heard Sasuke say, I thought he'd done woke up, but he turned restlessly.

I sighed in relief. I looked around some more and found nothing interesting at all. So I decided to go back to my own room, but before I left I went over to Sasuke and sat on the edge of his bed and whispered, "Why is it that I sung in front of you? Could it be that I'm actually starting to trust you? If so then Sasuke don't do anything to make me stop trusting you, because if you do then getting my trust back will be one hell of a job."

I got up and left his room and went back to mine. I got back in bed and after a few minutes of laying there I slowly fell asleep.

**~Five-thirty A.M.~**

I got up and went to the bathroom and got in the shower, not remembering that I wasn't home. Once I got done and stepped out of the shower is when I remembered I wasn't home. I sighed and dried off and then put on a solid orange bra, some matching panties, a lime green cami and then a orange long sleeve Aeropostale shirt with four buttons at the chest all four unbuttoned to show the lime green cami, some dark skinny blue jeans, Black Icora Devally Boots, with the pants legs tucked in the boots, put up my long curly pink hair in a high pony-tail with two small pieces of bangs hanging on both sides of my face, I put on a little bit of make up and then got my dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

Once I got done taking my clothes and putting them in the room I was staying in, I walked down the steps and into the living room where Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Shika were watching TV. They all looked up at me and I walked over and sat between Ino and Neji. Everyone was already dressed and ready to go. The only one we need now is Sasuke, who as if on queue came down the steps and sat beside Naruto.

One of the butler's came in and said, "Sasuke-sama, which car would you like to take?"

We all looked at Sasuke and he said, "The red 2010 Kia Sorento"

The butler nodded and walked from the room. He then came back and Told us that the car was ready. We grabbed our stuff and walked out to the car.

**(A/N: I don't know if eight people can actually fit in the 2010 Kia Sorento, but in this fanfic they can.)**

Sasuke drove and I sat in the passenger seat. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata sat in the three seats behind us and then Shika, Neji, and Naruto in the three seats after them.

We reached school and all of us got out, everyone starting at us. Me, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata left the guys and went to English class where we sat and talked. Students came running in. We looked at them.

"There's a fight we need a sensei and of course Kakashi isn't here." Said one of the girls that had ran in.

I got up and walked out of the classroom, everyone else followed me. I pushed threw the crowd and saw Lee and Gaara fighting.

I sighed and thought to myself, _'Great.'_

I walked into the middle and caught both of there fists and pushed them back, they landed flat on there backs. Both looked at me.

"Why are you interfering?" Gaara asked.

"Because your acting like an idiot." I said.

"Stay out of it Haruno." Gaara said and was about to punch me, but a hand stopped his.

I looked to see who it was and I was kinda shocked. It was... Sasuke and the other guys were right beside me.

"Don't ever try and hit her again." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, cause if you do then your going to be dealing with us," Neji said.

"because she's our friend." Said Shika.

"Believe it!" Naruto said.

I smiled.

Gaara lowered his fist and everyone looked at them and me.

I realized I was smiling and then turned to Sasuke.

"I don't need your damn help Uchiha, or yours." I said to Sasuke and the rest of the guys, but winked at them to give them a hint I was kidding.

They all go that except Naruto.

"But Sakura, we just saved you and your acting like a bitch?" Naruto yelled.

I balled up my fist and punched Naruto in the face, he went flying back into some lockers and the impact made the floor and walls shake. Everyone looked at me.

"Damn, girl you got one hell of a punch." Neji said.

I smiled.

Naruto groaned in pain. Everyone looked at him.

"I think you broke my arm." He said, looking at me.

"Well you shouldn't have called me a bitch." I said.

"Yeah, you call her a bitch and that will get your ass knocked out fast." Tenten said.

Ino and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Yeah thanks for warning me earlier." Naruto said.

"Well you should've know have you not seen how she is when Sasuke calls her a bitch?" Ino asked.

"Speaking of Sasuke, where is he?" Tenten asked.

We looked around and he was with a girl pushing her against the lockers and he was about to kiss her. I went over to him and grabbed him by the ear and started pulling him away and toward the classroom, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shika, Neji, and Naruto all followed me.

Everyone was already in class when I opened the door, even Kakashi-sensei. Everyone looked at me pulling Sasuke by the ear.

"Hey Sakura that hurts!" Sasuke protested.

I threw him a empty seat beside mine.

"OW!" Sasuke said.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata sat in there regular seats. Shika, Neji, and Naruto sat in the seats next to ours.

"You really should be ashamed of yourself." I told Sasuke.

"Why?" He asked.

"You just met that girl and you were already about to kiss her." I said.

"I've been with her five times before." Sasuke said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah." he said.

"Oops." I said and smiled slightly.

"Wait for a second there did I see a hint of jealousy?" Sasuke asked.

I hint him on top of his head and said, "Ha in your dreams."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down so our faces were just inches apart. My heart started pounding in my chest like it was about to bust out and a blush slowly made its way on my face. Sasuke smirked.

"Just as I thought you were jealous." He said.

I hit him again.

"Why would I ever be jealous over a player like you?" I yelled and sat in my seat.

"Ah young and in love." Kakashi said.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT DAMNED PREVERTED BASTARD!" I yelled and picked up a book and threw it at Sasuke's head.

"Ow! Damn what the hell was that for?" Sasuke yelled giving me a death glare.

I looked at him and said, "Sorry I got a little carried away."

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Hey teme your bleeding." Naruto said.

I looked at the blood and went and got some tissue and then rushed over to him and started putting pressure on his wound, that I caused.

Everyone looked at me.

"Sorry about that, Sasuke-kun." I said and then realized what I said looked away from him.

"Oh I knew it! Your starting to trust him." Ino yelled smiling and pushed me.

When Ino pushed me, mine and Sasuke's lips met.

"Oops." Ino said.

I pulled away from Sasuke and glared at Ino.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Ino said, while backing up with her hands up in surrender.

"Your going to be when I get my hands on you." I said in a deadly tone.

"Oh shit!" Ino yelled and started running.

I ran after her and yelled, "Get back here!"

"Ok now take your seats, you two." Kakashi said.

Me and Ino did as we were told. But I will get her back for that.

The next period flew by and then I was in lunch.

Me, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all sat at out regular table and started eating and talking. Then the guys came and sat with us. We looked at them.

"This is the second day in a row you've sat with us." I said.

"So?" Sasuke said.

"Why are you four sitting here?" Tenten asked.

"Cause we want to." Neji said.

Tenten glared at him and stood up slamming her hands on the table, causing everyone to look our way.

"I didn't ask for your two sense Hyuga!" She yelled.

"And I didn't ask for your big mouth response." He said back.

"You want to talk this outside?" Tenten said.

"Tenten sit down and hush." I said while laughing.

"It's not that funny!" Sasuke said.

I looked at him and said, "Well I'm not surprised it's not funny to you. I mean you are a cold hearted bastard, with no emotions."

"And your a big foreheaded bitch!" Sasuke said.

I punched him and he went flying into the table across from us.

"SASUKE-KUN!" His fangirls screamed and went running over to him.

"Umm Sakura." Naruto said.

I looked at him.

"You know that Sasuke has to take blood thinners right?" he asked.

My eyes got wide.

"AHH Sasuke your bleeding really bad." One of his fangirls yelled.

All of us got up and ran over to the crowd that was around him. I saw that he had a lot of blood on his face and then I just yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

Everyone jumped and moved and I ran to him and kneeled beside him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded.

Tsunade came in and so did the sensei's.

"What the hell happened to him?" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura punched him." Said his fangirls.

"Call the ambulance." Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." I said.

"Sakura." Tsunade said.

I looked at her and said, "Yes?"

"You will be going to the hospital with, Sasuke." She said.

"What? But..." I started, but Tsunade cut me off.

"No buts your going." She said.

"Yes ma'am." I said and sighed,

The ambulance arrived. They put Sasuke in and then I got in the back.

We reached the hospital and they examined him, nothing was injured. He just had to be bandaged up. By the time we got out of there school was over. I looked at Sasuke.

"How are you suppose to get to your house?" I said.

"I don't know." Sasuke said and then felt in his pocket and pulled out the keys to the car.

"How are they going to get to your house without the keys?" I said.

Sasuke smirked.

"What?" I asked.

He pulled out his cell phone and called a number.

"Hey dobe it's me." Sasuke said.

I listened.

"Yeah I know your stuck at the school, me and Sakura are stuck at the hospital." He told Naruto.

"AND YOU HAVE THE KEYS!" I heard Naruto yell.

"Give me the phone." I told Sasuke.

He did.

"Naruto put Tenten on the phone." I said.

He handed her the phone.

"Yo Saku." She said.

"Ten hotwire the damn car and come get us from the hospital." I said.

"Alright be there in a few." She said.

"Don't wreck though." I said.

"Ok." She said and we hung up.

I gave Sasuke his phone back.

"She can hotwire a car?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded.

"So how long will it take?" He asked.

"She's good at hotwiring cars, so not that long," I said. "But it depends on if she drives or not."

"Why do you look worried about that?" Sasuke said.

"Because Tenten drives like a manic."

"I hope she doesn't wreck my moms car." He said.

"That's your moms?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Oh shit!" I said.

Then the car came speeding around the corner. And stopped in front of us. Tenten got out of the driver seat.

We all got in, Sasuke driving and the rest like it was this morning.

"Are you two crazy? You know how she drives and yet you let her drive anyway." I yelled at Ino and Hinata.

"Sorry." They said.

I sighed and turned around and cut on the radio. A song that I loved came on and I started singing it.

**(A/N: Italics is singing, and I don't own the song.)**

_Everybody's saying that we should get back together,and everybody's saying that were meant to be 's saying how the love was so damn perfect, and I ain't saying the bad of it, don't think it's worth it.'Cos they ain't been through the things you put me through,and they ain't see all the the things I see in they ain't cried the tears you made me cry,so they can't be the judge 'cos...They don't know,what I know,They never see that part of you, they know the lie's, i know the truth. They say stay, i say go, They never seen our scars before,They think our love is beautiful. 'Cos everything is beautiful when you are looking throughRose coloured seems amazing when you see throughRose coloured 'em 's thinking that i was just too scared to love you,You got them on, but leave (them or him) there,i'm folding under 's crazy how i gave my best,i tried so hard to love you,i can't believe all this time, my pain just bought you ain't see all the the things i see in ain't cried the tears you made me cry,so they can't be the judge 'cos...They don't know,what i know,They never see that part of you, they know the lie's, i know the truth. They say stay, i say go, They never seen our scars before,They think our love is beautiful. 'Cos everything is beautiful when you are looking throughRose coloured seems amazing when you see them throughRose coloured 'em (take them off)no (take them off)Yeah (echo)Take them off, take them them off (ooooh)Take them off (ooooh)Take them off, off, off'Cosss...They don't know,what i know,They never see that part of you, they know the lie's, i know the truth. They say stay, (they say stay) i say go, ( i say go)They never see (?) before,They think our love is beautiful. 'Cos everything is beautiful when you are looking throughRose coloured seems amazing when you see them throughtRose coloured 'em off._

I realized that I sung out loud and then looked at Sasuke, then turned and looked at everyone else. The guys eyes were wide and the girls were smiling.

"You sing great Sakura." Naruto said.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"You trust the guys!" Ino said and giggled.

"No I don't." I said.

"Ye-" Ino started but I cut her off.

"I don't, but do you?" I said.

Her, Hinata and Tenten nodded.

We arrived at Sasuke's.

"Ya'll trust us?" The guys asked.

They nodded again.

"Awesome." Naruto said.

"We trust you too." Shika said.

All the guys nodded, even Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't trust you guys." I said and looked down.

"That's ok." Neji said.

I sighed and walked into Sasuke's house behind him and we all sat on the couch. Sasuke sat on the end, then me, neji, Tenten, Ino, Shika, Hinata, and Naruto at the other end. We started watching a movie, the fast and the furious.

"Them cars are so sweet!" Naruto said.

"Hell yeah." said Tenten.

The guys looked at her.

"What?" She said.

"Tenten likes cars." I said.

"Likes is an understatement!" Said Neji.

"Ok then she loves them." I said.

Tenten giggled.

We all started watching the movie again. A butler came in.

"Sasuke-sama, phone for you." The butler said and handed Sasuke the phone, we paused the movie.

"Hello?" Sasuke said putting the phone on speaker.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?" Asked a girl, that sounded like one of his fangirls.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"That bitch Haruno will pay for it, but I was wondering if maybe you needed some help getting the pain to go away." she said the last part seductively.

"First of all Sakura's not a bitch! And second I don't need any help getting rid of pain." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke why are you taking up for her?" Asked the girl.

"That's none of your business." He said and hung up on her.

We all looked at him and he ignored us and unpaused the movie. We all turned our attention back to the movie.

"So Sasuke, why did you take up for me?" I asked.

Everyone looked at him and Naruto paused the movie.

"I didn't take up for you." Sasuke said.

"If you keep doing that people are going to start thinking things." I said.

"What type of things Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"That me and him are dating." I said.

"As if I would ever." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad you feel that way, cause that's the same way I feel about it." I said and crossed my arms and looking at the paused screen.

Ino's eyes widened and she yelled, "OH MY GOD! YOUR IN LOVE WITH HIM."

We all looked at her and she had a huge smile on her face and was looking back and forth from me then to Sasuke.

I glared at her.

"Aww and he loves you." she said.

"I don't love anyone." Sasuke said.

"I would never love someone that's such a jackass." I said.

"Uh-huh." Ino said giggling.

"UGH, play the damn movie before I hurt her." I yelled.

Ino giggled and said, "Your only threatening me because I'm right."

I threw a pillow at her and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Naruto pressed play and the movie resumed.

**Cherry-chan: Ok so I can't really remember how the ending went but I tried and idk why but my Haunted Mansion story was deleted some how. So I'm re-uploading it cause I like it. I hope it doesn't get deleted this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Haunted Mansion **_

**Cherry-chan: I don't own Naruto, Naruto shippuden and or its characters.**

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

After the movie went off the butler named Ren walked in, telling us that the food was done and on the dining room table waiting for us.

We got up and walked into the dining room and sat down. We each filled our plates and began to eat.

"So for Halloween what are we going to do?" Ino asked.

"Watch scary movies, tell ghost stories, eat candy, put on costumes, and scare the hell out of trick or treater's. You know fun stuff." Naruto said.

Me and the girls smiled at him and said, "Sounds awesome!"

"Wait we need costumes then." Hinata said.

"Then let's go shopping after we eat." Ino said.

We looked at the guys.

"Sure." They said.

When we finished eating, we all went and got into the car and Sasuke drove toward the mall.

"Sakura what kind of costume are you going to get?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, probably something with fangs." I said, "You?"

"Maybe a sexy angel." She said.

"Maybe the guys should match us." Tenten said with a giggle.

"Yeah, Sasuke and Sakura could be a sexy vampire couple." Ino said, with a sly grin on her face.

"And you could be the headless horseman and you wouldn't even have to pretend." I said in a threatening tone.

Ino gulped and apologized a thousand times.

"But Sakura wouldn't that be fun for us to match you. Sasuke could match you, I could match Hinata, Neji could match Tenten and Shika could match Ino." Naruto said.

"Why do I have to match Sasuke?" I asked.

"Because you two are almost perfect for each other." Kakashi said hanging upside down from the sunroof.

We all screamed and Sasuke slammed on breaks.

"Kakashi-sensei where the hell did you come from?" Ino yelled.

"What are you trying to do give someone a heart attack?" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke you should learn how to drive better." Kakashi said.

"You should learn not to scare the driver to death by appearing from nowhere." Sasuke said.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, you could have caused us to wreck." I said glaring at him.

"Sakura, why do you always glare at me? It makes me sad." Kakashi said, poking my cheek.

"Because you always do something to annoy me. Whether it's saying '_young and in love_' to Sasuke and me or teasing and poking me. I'm not in love with him! I'm tired of everyone saying that I am. I'll admit that maybe if he wasn't a player and didn't pick on me, then I probably would have fell for him. The thing that he should realize is that all those girls that claim to be in love with him are only in love with his looks and that they can get in bed with him, that's the only reason." I said, speaking before I thought about it.

"You're worried about Sasuke." Tenten said.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Whether you want to admit it or not Sakura, you care for him." Hinata said.

"I always say things like that because you and Sasuke would make a great couple. The way the two of you fuss all the time is like your way of showing each other attention. Beside's I really think you get jealous of other girls that hang all over Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"As if I ever would." I said, glaring at him again.

"Just admit you like me Sakura." Sasuke said.

"You need to stop thinking that every girl likes you." I yelled at him.

"Why don't you get a boyfriend and stop being jealous over all the girls that get me." He said.

"I already have a boyfriend." I said.

"Of course you don- WHAT?" Sasuke yelled.

"Sakura you have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Since when?" Ino, Tenten and Hinata asked in unison.

"You guys don't know him. He's one of my parent's close friends son. We've known each other since we were kids; he was my best friend turned boyfriend." I said.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke said.

I took out my phone and went to a picture of me and a guy hugging and showed it to them.

"That's him, his name is Sasori." I said.

"Why doesn't he go to our school?" Ino asked.

"He's eighteen, so he goes to college." I said.

"Why haven't we ever met him?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us about him. We are your three best friends." Hinata said.

'_Why am I lying to them like this? Most of its true just not the boyfriend part. I'm getting myself into something I'm not sure I can handle._' I thought to myself.

"Sakura, are you listening?" Ino asked shaking me.

"What?" I asked snapping from my train of thought.

"I said, I want to meet him." She said.

"Me too." The rest said, even Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Ok, I'll text him and tell him." I said.

'_Shit, no no no. They're going to find out that I was lying unless he pretends. I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend yet._' I thought to myself.

**Hey Sasori, I need a favor. I kinda told my friends we were dating. I didn't mean to it just kind of came out before I thought about it. I had a pic of us hugging and so it made it believable. Now they want to meet you, so could you maybe be my pretend boyfriend? I'll own you one if you will be. If not then I may die!**

**~Saku**

I typed it fast so no one could read it and pressed send, then went a deleted it from my outbox after I saw that it had sent.

"Kakashi-sensei, how much longer are you going to hang from the sunroof?" I asked.

He got down from there and sat on the floor were Ino, Tenten and Hinata were sitting.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Waiting for Sasori's reply." He said.

Just then my phone went off. I flipped it open and saw it was a text from Sasori. I hit the '_ok_' button to open the message.

**You did what? You're lucky I'm single and that you're my best friend. I'll be your pretend boyfriend, but you're so right you do own me…. BIG TIME!**

**~ Sasori**

I hit the reply button.

**Thanks Sori you're a life savor! When can they meet you?**

**~ Saku**

I hit send and then deleted the message he sent and the one I sent. Then my phone went off again.

**No problem Saku, wow you haven't called me that in years. Umm tomorrow night? I'm visiting my parents and spending time with them tonight, but I have nothing planned for tomorrow.**

**~ Sori**

I hit reply.

**I know! Yeah that sounds good. Aww you changed your signature to my nickname for you, how sweet. **

**~ Saku**

I hit send and then looked at the others and said, "He said tomorrow night."

"Awesome!" Ino said.

"Great." Sasuke said, smirking.

"I'll see you all then." Kakashi said, disappearing out of the sunroof.

"Kakashi-sensei, is so weird at times." Tenten said.

We all nodded in agreement.

We heard a bunch of angry honks behind us and realized we had been stopped for a while now.

"Stupid Kakashi, made me forget to move after scaring us to death." Sasuke said putting his foot on the gas and the car started to move forward.

After about ten minutes of driving we reached the mall. Sasuke parked and we all got out and started walking toward the mall.

We went into a Halloween costume shop. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and I started toward the girl's junior's costumes section. While the guy's went to the boy's junior's section.

"So, what are we looking for?" Ino asked.

"I want a vampire costume." I said.

"How about you get a sexy vampire costume?" Ino asked, smiling.

"Sexy? How sexy are we talking here?" I asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Let's see, something short, revealing and a tad slutty, but not too slutty." Ino said, grinning.

"Let me guess, something Sasuke would love to see me in, because you are trying to set me and him up, because you think we're in love. Which would mean you three could be with Shika, Neji and Naruto, but you can't while Sasuke and I hate each other, because that would be like betraying your friends." I said, looking at them matter-of-factly.

Their mouth's dropped open, revealing that I had hit their plan on the mark.

"So you three are in love with them." I said, acting surprised but really wasn't.

They blushed and I giggled.

"Please don't tell the guys." They begged me in unison.

"I won't, I promise." I said.

"But Sakura, tell us the truth do you really have a boyfriend and are you really not in love with Sasuke?" They asked.

'_Should I tell them the truth or lie? If they ever find out the truth, they'll be extremely pissed off._' I thought to myself.

"Ehh no, I really don't have a boyfriend. Sasori is just my male best friend, but he really is my parent's friend's son, just not my boyfriend. He said that he'd pretend to be my boyfriend though." I said smiling innocently.

"Why did you lie?" They asked.

"Because Sasuke always teases me, so I figured that if I proved him wrong on it then he'd stop teasing me." I said.

"But honestly, do you love Sasuke?" They asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. There's a part of me that wants to be, but there's another part that's afraid of getting hurt. Beside's if I show the slightest sign that I might, he'll never let me live it down." I said truthfully.

"We know how you feel." They said.

"I think we're afraid of that too, because the others would be the same way with us." They said.

"Why can't they just be simple guys?" I said and all four of us sighed.

Tenten straightened up and smiled and said, "Well are we going to mossy around or are we gonna shop?"

Ino, Hinata and I all smiled and said, "Shop!"

The four of us started looking at sexy, short, revealing and a tad slutty outfits and yet at the same time something that wouldn't look that short, revealing or slutty, something that we would be comfortable being seen in.

We all grabbed something random and ran into the same dressing room cubes, one of the overly sized dressing room cubes, they could fit about ten girls in it that includes elbow and breathing room.

We tried on the costumes that we had. I was in a pair of short blue jean shorts that barely even covered my butt, a shirt that came to down to just below my boobs, if I even thought about stretching then they wouldn't be covered anymore, I looked at the tag and it said hip hop dancer. There was no way that could be true.

Ino was in a very short and revealing bunny suit that barely covered anything but her stomach, had to be a playboy bunny. Tenten was in a short kimono that came way above mid-thigh, if she bent over you could see her whole butt and her boobs would probably fall out, the tag said waitress/ entertainer, surely for a strip bar. Hinata was in a revealing genie outfit, it was see through and on the tag it said wear without underclothes (bra or panties).

The four of us looked at each other and laughed at ourselves.

"This is a serious no!" We all said in unison, agreeing to defiantly find newer, less revealing costumes.

We changed back into what we came in, then hung the costumes back on their racks and returned them where we got them from. We all looked around some more and grabbed some more costumes and ran back into the same cube.

I had on a black mini skirt that was short but wouldn't show my ass if I bent over and a black belly, strapless shirt, black fingerless gloves and some black leather boots that came to mid-thigh.

Ino was in something similar just it was white and she didn't have a shirt instead she had a bra with angel wings attached to the back and some gold heels. Tenten was in a light green belly dancers outfit, it was a little more revealing than what I was expecting but it wasn't slutty, it looked good on her. Hinata was in red sexy devil costume that was strapless and came up just a tad about mid-thigh, with small bat wings on the back and red heeled boots that came just below the knee.

Ino and I smiled but Hinata and Tenten decided to trade liking the others costume better. When they tried it on they looked better than before, Ino and I gave them a thumbs up and smiled.

We decided to get them.

"Now it's time for the accessories." Ino said smiling.

The four of us put the costumes in a buggy and started walking toward the accessories section of the store.

"I wonder how the guy's shopping's going." Hinata said.

"Their probably looking half heartedly." Ino said.

Tenten, Hinata, and I giggled and nodded in agreement.

**.: Sasuke's POV:.**

We stood surrounded by what seemed like thousands of costumes.

"I wonder if the girl's really want us to match them?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura didn't seem to favor the idea." Shika said.

All three of them looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh come on teme, we all know how you feel about her." Naruto said.

'_That idiot knows nothing of how I feel. He and the others are just making accusations, that couldn't be more wrong. As if I'd ever fall for someone like Sakura. She's not my type at all. Beside's I'm a player! Why would I waste my time on her, when I can have any girl I want?_' I thought to myself.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, while shaking me.

"What?" I said.

"Zoned out? Perhaps, thinking at a certain pinkette girl by the name of Sakura." Naruto said grinning, that stupid smug grin of his.

I glared at him. He didn't even so much as flinch.

"Glaring won't help! That'll just prove me right." Naruto said.

"He kind of has a point there." Neji said, shock in his voice.

"Shouldn't we be finding costumes instead of teasing Sasuke?" Shika asked lazily.

"Shit I forgot!" Naruto said, running frantically around waving his arms.

"Idiot!" Neji, Shika and I said in unison.

Naruto ran into a female worker and knocked her to the ground. His face right in the middle of her chest.

"Oh that's so going to end badly." Neji said.

After the sentence was out of his mouth, the woman slapped Naruto across the face. Neji, Shika and I just laughed at how Naruto's face looked.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Naruto cried.

"Because, you're not what people call a '_lady's man_'." I said

Naruto pouted, while the rest of us looked for a costume.

I decided on a count Dracula. Naruto went with Frankenstein. Neji got a devil costume. Shika found a dark angels costume.

Then we went to the accessories section of the store. When, we saw Sakura and the other girls.

"Hey Saku-" Naruto started to yell, but I got my hand over his mouth just in time.

"Hush you idiot." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Let's see what their talking about." Neji said.

"So when we meet Sasori are you going to dress sexy?" Ino asked, looking at Sakura.

"No." Sakura said.

"Why? Make Sasuke, burn with jealousy." Tenten said.

"Make Sasuke jealous, ha I'd be more successful trying to fly." Sakura said.

"Maybe he's like you, afraid of being rejected?" Ino said.

"He can have any girl he wants. Why would he waste his time on me?" Sakura said.

"Maybe he plays others to get your attention, because you're the only girl he can't have and the one he actually wants." Tenten said.

"You guys over think things. Is that what you think of Shika, Neji and Naruto?" Sakura asked them.

"Well their not players like Sasuke." Hinata said.

"So why don't you three tell them that you love them?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you tell Sasuke you love him?" Ino asked.

All four just looked at each other and sighed.

"Maybe we should tell them." Tenten said.

Ino and Hinata nodded.

I looked at Neji, Shika and Naruto, their mouths were open. They soon recovered from the shock.

"Sakura, I think you should tell Sasuke too." Tenten said.

"Tell him what?" Sakura said.

"That you love him." Ino said.

"I'm not positive I do." Sakura said and came walking our way.

"Shit!" We whispered and crawled away hoping she didn't see.

"The girl's are in love with us." Naruto said, grinning.

"This is going to be one hell of a Halloween prank." I said, smirking.

They looked at me.

"You mean we're still going to prank them, even though they love us?" Shika said.

"You don't have to, but Sakura's getting a prank of a life time." I said.

"What's the plan?" Neji asked.

I told them what I was thinking and they all smirked.

"We're in." They said.

We started looking for accessories.

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

After we got done looking for accessories we went to find the guys.

"Act like we don't love them still." Ino said.

My phone started ringing. I pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said.

_{"Saku, hey."} _Sasori said on the other end.

"Sori, what's up?" I asked smiling.

_{"Well I was thinking maybe we could meet tonight? Just the two of us."}_ He said.

"When and where?" I asked him.

_{"How about that nice restaurant close to the mall at eight?"}_ He said.

"Sounds great, see you then." I said.

We hung up.

"See who when?" Sasuke asked.

I jumped.

"Don't scare me like that." I said.

"Saku, they've been standing here for a while." Ino said, giggling.

"Well Sasori wants to have dinner with me at eight." I told them.

"Just you?" Ino asked.

"Yes, because we haven't seen each other a lot lately. Beside's I think he's nervous about meeting you guys." I said.

"Then we'll drop you off." Sasuke said.

"I'd rather walk or drive myself." I said and held out my hand for his car keys.

"No way are you driving my car." He said.

"I drove it earlier." I said.

"With me in it with you." He said.

"You're the one that said you'd pick me up. I could have driven myself to your house." I said.

"You didn't know the way." He said, glaring at me.

"That's why you give directions." I said, glaring back.

"Everyone's staring." Hinata said.

Sasuke and I looked around, she was right everyone was looking right at us. We went and paid for our stuff and then went to the car. Sasuke started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Where are you meeting Sasori?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to drive myself." I said.

"You are not driving my car." Sasuke said.

"Just let her drive a car then." Shika said.

"Yeah, it doesn't have to be yours." Naruto said.

"Unless you want to know where she is because you're worried about her." Ino said, smiling.

"As if!" Sasuke said.

We arrived at Sasuke's house and went to put our costume bags in our rooms. Then went back downstairs.

I held my hand out to Sasuke again and he dropped keys in it.

"If you mess my car up I'll ruin your life." Sasuke said.

"You've already done that." I said and grabbed my purse and went out the door.

I drove to the restaurant and saw Sasori waiting outside for me. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey Saku, I've missed you like crazy. Shall we go in?" He said.

I nodded.

We went in and got a table and a waiter took our orders.

"So how have you been?" Sasori asked me.

"Good, just dealing with a certain asshole. What about you?" I said.

"I've been fine. What asshole?" He asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I said.

"Will I be meeting him tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sadly, yes. My friends and I are at his house with his friends for the Halloween break." I said.

"Do any of them know that I'm pretending to be your boyfriend?" He asked.

"The girls know." I said.

Our food arrived. We began eating.

"So there are guys too?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "Four guys and three girls."

"What are their names?" He asked.

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke, I'll introduce them to you tomorrow." I said.

"Good, because I'm not sure I could match names to faces I've never seen." He said with a chuckle.

I giggled.

"So how's school?" I asked him.

"Great. College is way better than high school." He said.

"I bet, because college doesn't have a menace called Uchiha Sasuke." I said giggling.

"Are you in love with him?" Sasori asked.

I choked on my food at his sudden question and managed to a word out, "W-what?"

"So you do." He said.

"Sasori!" I whined.

He chuckled and said, "You haven't changed, Saku."

"Neither have you." I said smiling at him.

We finished eating and he paid then we went outside.

"So is this your car?" He asked me, looking at Sasuke's car.

"No, it's Sasuke's. I had to practically get on my knees and beg him for the keys." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I didn't, want him to drive me." I said.

"Oh." He said.

I nodded.

"Do you want to go walk in the park?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said.

We walked across the street, since the park was across from the restaurant. We walking to the center of the park were the fountain was and sat down.

"Wow it's so beautiful at night." I said smiling.

"Yeah, remember when we use to come here as kids?" He asked.

"Yeah, we'd always get ice cream and sit on the fountains edge with our feet in the water." I said giggling at the memory.

"Then I'd push you in." He said.

"And I'd try to cut you with an ice cream cone." I said.

We both started laughing.

"All the adults would look at us and the kids would want to join in on our fun." He said.

"But their parents dragged them away." I said, still giggling.

"Those were the fun days." He said.

"Yeah, before falling in love with boys and make up." I said, frowning.

"Are you in love now?" He asked.

"I think, even though I tell myself differently." I said, looking at my hands.

"With Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked.

I shrugged and said, "All our friends and even one of our teachers thinks we are, but he's a player. I don't want to have my heart broken by him."

"Maybe he feels the same?" He said.

"I doubt that." I said.

He hugged me and I hugged back.

"Love sucks." He said.

I nodded in agreement.

My phone started ringing. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said.

_{"How's it going?"}_ Ino asked.

"Fine." I said.

_{"Sasuke said, he wants his car back now."}_ Ino said.

"Tell him oops, I wrecked it." I said, giggling.

Ino told him.

_{"YOU DID WHAT!"}_ Sasuke yelled in my ear.

I yanked my phone from my ear.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO MAKE ME DEAF?" I yelled into the phone.

_{"Sorry he grabbed my phone."} _Ino said.

"Tell the drama queen I'm on my way back and his car in unscratched." I told her.

_{"Ok."}_ She said.

We hung up and I looked at Sasori.

"I have to get his car back before he has a baby." I said.

"I understand." He said.

We walked back across the street to Sasuke's car.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow night." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

We hugged and I got in the car and started it and drove off toward Sasuke's house.

I parked his car and got out and went inside. They were all in the living room watching a movie. I walked up and dropped Sasuke's keys in his lap. They all looked at me.

"Got it back in one piece." I said.

"Why would you say that you wrecked my car?" Sasuke yelled.

I blew a bubble with my gum and rolled my eyes at him and sat between him and Ino on the couch.

"Don't you ignore me, Sakura!" Sasuke said, getting angrier.

I blew a bubble at him and he bit it. I blushed.

"An indirect kiss." Ino said, giggling.

I took my fingers and broke the gum apart. Sasuke chewed it and I glared at him.

"You took half of my gum." I said.

He just kept chewing.

"Bastard." I said.

"I'm a bastard over gum?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, glaring.

"That's childish." He said smirking.

He was doing this to get to me. Well it wasn't going to work! I'd just have to keep my cool and not so any '_childish_' antics.

"So, what were you guys watching?" I asked curiously.

"PONYO!" Naruto yelled.

"Ponyo?" I asked.

They all nodded and I laughed.

"You have the movie Ponyo?" I asked Sasuke.

"Yes, my mother likes Disney movies." He said, glaring at me.

I giggled and that made him glare even more.

"You glare too much. One day your face is going to freeze that way and no girl will want you." I said.

"Girls will always want me." He said.

"Your conceited, Sasuke!" I said.

"No I'm not." He said.

"That's a lie." I said.

"Just kiss already." Naruto yelled.

Sasuke and I turned to him and yelled, "WHAT?"

He looked at us and said, "I was talking to the tv."

We looked at the tv it was a stupid tv show.

"Maybe you two should kiss though?" Naruto said, grinning.

"I can't I have a boyfriend, remember." I said.

We all got up and went to get ready for bed. I changed into my night clothes and got in bed.

'_Tomorrow is going to be so embarrassing. What if the guys find out the truth? Sasuke will never let me live it down._' I thought to myself and sighed, falling asleep.

**.:The Next Morning:.**

The room door swung open and slammed into the wall. I jolted up right and screamed, looking at the door. No one was there, I got up hurriedly and ran to the door and looked to the right and left. I turned around and looked at the clock it was three in the morning, Then the door swung and slammed throwing me into the hallway.

I screamed and went running out of the room. Sasuke must've heard me scream and came out of his room. I ran to him and hid behind him.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked me.

"My door slammed open and then shut by itself." I told him.

"That's crazy, doors don't move on their own." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I'm serious. I'm scared." I told him.

"Well I'm going back to bed, you should too." He said.

"Sasuke, I'm terrified right now." I said, shaking.

He looked at me and sighed, "Then come sleep in here if you want. I want to go back to sleep."

I stood in the hallway and looked at him.

'_There's no way I can sleep in there with him. That would be going overboard._' I thought to myself.

I felt something cold rub against my shoulder and I yelped. I ran over to Sasuke. He looked at me like I was a weirdo.

"I just felt something cold rub against my shoulder." I told him.

"Cold, what do you think there's a ghost in my house or something?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm not sure maybe." I said truthfully.

"Ghosts don't exist." He said.

"Sasuke, I'm not playing. My room door opened and shut on its own, I felt something ice cold on my shoulder over there. I didn't just imagine those things. When my door slammed shut it sent me stumbling into the hallway. I'm extremely terrified right now, so please don't make fun of me." I said on the verge of tears.

Sasuke must've seen that I wasn't kidding about being terrified, because his facial expression changed.

"Come on let's go have a look then." He said and started walking toward my room.

"Sasuke, I don't like this at all." I said following him.

"Its fine, I want to prove that there's nothing for you to be afraid of." He said.

We came to my door and it was open.

"It was closed when I came running down the hall." I said.

Sasuke walked in and looked around and I stayed where I was.

"Sakura stop squeezing my arm so tight." He said.

"Sasuke I'm over here." I said, from the doorway.

Sasuke looked at me and then around him. There was no one that I could see. Sasuke turned deadly pale and walked out of my room and looked at me.

"Sasuke are you ok?" I asked.

"Ok maybe there is something." He said.

The door slammed shut then and Sasuke grabbed my hand and started running toward his room. He pulled me inside and shut the door.

"Sasuke what's going on? I'm getting scared." I said.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." He said.

He let go of my hand.

"Thanks for grabbing my hand and not leaving me there." I said.

"Well I'm a guy I have to be heroic. Just don't tell the others, we don't want to scare them." He said.

I nodded in agreement.

"I'm still scared though and I have to go to the bathroom." I said.

"I'll walk you, because I have to use it too." He said.

We walked out of his room and I felt a cold chill in the hallway and something that sounded like footsteps but no one was there. I looked at Sasuke and he looked back. We hurriedly ran across the hall to the bathroom and shut the door.

Sasuke turned around while I used it and then I done the same while he did. We washed our hands and then opened the door and I saw something white and see through go by and I latched onto Sasuke's arm. He looked at me.

"I just saw something white and see through." I said.

We ran across the hallway back to Sasuke's room and shut and locked the door. I was still holding onto his arm.

"Sasuke I'm really scared now." I said.

We went and sat on the bed I was against the wall and he was close to the edge. We got under the covers and I still held his arm. He wiggled out of my hold and I felt like crying because of it but he then put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"Sasuke." I said and looked at him.

"Well I don't like to see girls scared." He said.

I did something I never thought I'd do to him, I hugged him. I could tell he was just as shocked as I was because he stiffened at first but soon relaxed. I pulled away.

"S-sorry." I said, blushing slightly.

"It's ok; to be honestly I didn't mind that much." He said.

"Are you scared to?" I asked him and looked at him.

"Maybe a little." He said.

"Do you mind if I snuggle into you? I think it may comfort and calm me down." I said truthfully.

"Sure." He said.

We laid down and I snuggled into him, he was so warm. He kept his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest.

'_Maybe Sasuke isn't that bad after all._' I thought to myself.

"Sasuke please don't tease me about this." I said.

"I won't. Don't tease me about it either." He said.

"Of course I won't. I only ever tease you because you tease me first. I don't want to lose to you for some reason." I said and looked at him.

He did something so unexpected, I think it shocked him as much, maybe even a little more than it did me, he kissed my forehead. I blushed and he pulled away.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's fine." I said, still blushing.

"Not to try and tease you or be rude, but I think I know why your foreheads kind of big." He said.

"Why?" I asked, waiting to see whether I'd have to hit him or not.

"For kissing it." He said.

I looked at him and giggled a little and said, "Hmm maybe so."

Sasuke started stroking my hair and I started to get sleepy. I snuggled into him more and pulled the covers up to my shoulder and then laid my hand on his chest close to my head and slowly fell asleep. I felt his hand stop moving and figured he fell asleep too.

I never expected that I'd whined up in the bed of Uchiha Sasuke, but here I am and I'm kind of grateful that he let me sleep in here with him. After all I have been kind of rude to him since we were in little and today was no exception. From today forward I may try to be nicer to Sasuke and possibly get closer to him. Perhaps that statement _'people can change for the better is true_' maybe I can change Sasuke's player antics and make him fall for me.

I opened my eyes at that thought. Had I really just thought about Sasuke and I becoming a couple? No it couldn't have possibly been, it was a dream, hopefully. My eyes slowly closed and I was once again consumed by sleep, this time without the thought of Sasuke and I possibly becoming a couple.

**Cherry-chan: I think I'll end it there. I know that I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm sorry about that. I may put some of my other stories on hold so I can get caught up. By the way this is the longest chapter I have ever written and I think it turned out pretty good. I may be getting back into writing this story, because in my opinion it's starting to get good/exciting. I don't think that it's being rushed either, well not from my point of view anyway. The way that I'm planning for this story to go is going to be good I think and I think that you all will probably like it, but I can't be sure. I can just hope that I'm right. Please R&R, because I worked really hard on this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Haunted Mansion**_

**Cherry-chan: I don't own Naruto, Naruto shippuden and or its characters.**

**.: Sakura's POV:.**

I woke up about an hour later and saw someone or something looking back at me and it wasn't Sasuke. I started shaking Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke, wake up." I said.

He woke up and looking at me and said, "What?"

I pointed to the person or thing. He looked in that direction and sat up, moving closer to me and away from the edge of the bed.

"Oh shit!" He said.

I grabbed him around his waist and peaked over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, I'm so scared." I said crying into his shoulder.

"Sakura, it's ok calm down." He said.

"How can you say that? There is something staring at us and it's freaking me out to no end." I said.

"I'll admit that is freaky as hell to wake up too." He said.

The thing moved closer to the bed and Sasuke moved back into me more.

'W-what do you want?" Sasuke asked it.

It pointed at me. Sasuke looked at me.

"Why me?" I asked it.

"Because you can set us free, if we kill you." It said in a creepy voice.

"K-kill me?" I said with wide eyes.

It nodded and came closer reaching for me. Sasuke wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't you dare touch her." He said.

I looked at him. Was Sasuke protecting me?

The thing looked at him and said, "You can have her for now, but she will be ours soon. We will not give up."

Then it disappeared. I started crying and Sasuke pulled me into him.

"I'm so scared." I said hugging him.

"Don't worry nothing will touch you." He said.

I looked at him and said, "It can when I'm sleeping. You saw there was something in the room I was staying it."

"You won't be staying in that room anymore." He said.

"Then were am I going to sleep?" I asked him.

"In here with me." He said.

I looked at him and said, "What?"

"You. Are. Going. To. Sleep. In. Here. With. Me." He said breaking it down.

"Sasuke, what do you think our friends will say or think?" I said.

"I don't care. Do you want to sleep by yourself and that thing hurt you?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"They don't have to know." He said.

"How will they not?" I asked.

"We'll be secretive." He said.

"My stuff is still in that room though." I said.

"We'll get it out and bring it in here." He said.

"Why are you being so nice, I thought you hated me?" I said.

"Because you're scared and I don't like that. Plus I never said that I hate you." Sasuke said.

"Then why are you always rude to me?"

"I like to see your reactions." He said.

"My reactions?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you up." I said.

"It's fine." He said.

"I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep." I said, looking down.

"Then I'll stay up with you." He said.

"You don't have to. I can go downstairs and watch tv so you can sleep." I said.

"No, I'd be too worried about you to sleep." He said.

"You worried about me? Ha." I said in disbelief.

"I am whether you believe it or not." Sasuke said.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't believe it." I said.

I was half expecting him to glare at me and tell me off, but instead he smiled at me. Uchiha Sasuke actually smiled? This had to be a dream.

I pinched myself and Sasuke looked at me like I was stupid.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked me.

"Well you smiled so I thought that this must be a dream because you never smile." I said.

"I do to smile." Sasuke said.

"Name one time, you've smiled around me or where I could see you." I said.

He thought about it and then realized he never smiles much.

"Ok so maybe I haven't smiled that much." He said.

"That much, you haven't smiled at all." I said.

"I don't really have many things to smile about." He said.

"Really, I thought you'd smile at the fact that you could have any girl you want." I said truthfully.

"Not any girl I want." He said.

"Oh please you can too. The only girl you can't have is me." I said.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Wait are you talking about me?" I asked him.

He still didn't say anything. There's no way that he could be talking about me, right? I mean that would be crazy.

"Sakura, do you really have a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked me.

"Of course I do. Why would I lie about that?" I said.

"I don't know, possibly to make me jealous." He said.

"Why would I want to make you jealous? You're talking as if I love you or something." I said.

"I never said anything about loving me. I said that maybe your trying to make me jealous." He said smirking.

"What did I tell you about smirking like that? It looks creepy and your face may seriously get stuck like that." I said.

"Why do you always have something smart ass to say?" Sasuke said.

"Why do you?" I said back.

We glared at each other.

"I don't have to deal with this." I said and climbed over him.

I walked to the door and unlocked it and opened it. There was something white and creepy looking lurking at the door. I closed the door locking it again and ran back over to the bed jumping in Sasuke's lap hugging him tightly.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"There are things lurking at your door." I said.

"Things, what kind of things?" Sasuke asked.

"White creepy things." I said and started crying hugging him tighter.

"Sakura calm down." Sasuke said.

"I'm so scared." I said crying more and hugged him tighter.

Sasuke pulled me away from hugging him and I looked at him. Then he did something I never thought would happen, he kissed me. I was in shock.

He pulled away and I just stared at him.

"W-why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"You were scared I thought that might make you stop crying or make you feel safer." He said.

"Safer?" I asked.

"I was just trying to be helpful, sorry." Sasuke said.

"It's ok. Thank you for trying to make me feel better." I said and got off his lap.

"Just kissing me isn't the way." I said.

"Well I figured you'd stop crying and probably smack or yell at me." He said.

"I would have but you did it for a sweet reason." I said smiling sweetly.

Something then appeared behind Sasuke and my smile turned into a frown.

"What?" Sasuke asked turning around.

The thing came closer and touched me, I froze. Sasuke pulled me away from it and I grabbed a handful of his shirt.

The thing looked at Sasuke and started to back away. Sasuke and I looked at each other. When we looked back toward where the thing was, it was gone.

"I think those things are afraid of you." I said, looking at Sasuke.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Because the first one left after you put your arm around me and then so did that one. After it saw you it backed away and disappeared." I said.

"I guess. So that means all I have to do is stay with you." He said.

"Well I don't know about during the day, but either way you can't come to the bathroom with me or when I take a shower. The guys will thing something's up for sure." I said.

"Are you that worried they'll think we are falling in love?" Sasuke asked.

"They already think we love each other, but just won't admit it." I said.

"They couldn't be more wrong." He said.

"I know! Why can't they stop making accusations." I said.

"Maybe they're in love with each other and want us to be too so they can be together, but they can't while we hate each other." Sasuke said.

"That's what I said at the mall to Ino and them." I said.

"We have more in common than I thought." Sasuke said.

"Same here, I thought we were so different, but we think alike, both love pranks, are really good at fussing and getting attention." I said and giggled.

"But we still have a lot of difference." He said.

"Yeah you're a player and I'm not." I said.

"There are others than that." He said.

I thought, but couldn't come up with anything else other than that.

"Really, like what, because I got nothing." I said, looking at him.

He thought and thought and thought and then said, "Neither do I."

"We're more alike than we really thought." I said.

'_Could Sasuke and I possibly be meant for one another? The only thing that we don't have in common is him being a player. I could probably change that, and then we could be a couple._' I thought and then realized what I was thinking.

"Hey Sasuke, hypothetically speaking do you think if you weren't a player and we weren't always fussing and pranking each other that we might have become a couple?" I asked, looking at him.

By his expression I could tell that my question caught him off guard.

"We're just talking hypothetically right?" Sasuke said.

I nodded.

"Honestly I think I would have asked you out. Whether you would have said you'd date me or not would be the real answer to it." Sasuke said.

"I think if you would have asked me out then I probably would have said yes." I said.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a while.

"So why did you ask me that?" Sasuke asked.

"I was just wondering if things could have been different." I said.

"Do you want things to be different?" He asked.

"Maybe, do you?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said.

"What would you want to be different?" I asked him.

"I think I'd change that I ever became a player. I know I hurt a lot of girls but none of them are someone I want to be in a relationship with. Their just hot and I just want them in bed, but they're not the type of girls I'd want to have for a girlfriend." He said and then looked at me.

"What type of girl do you want as a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Someone, that's not afraid to stand up to me and not afraid to fuss at me. I want someone who doesn't just want to be with me because of my looks or because I have money. Someone, I can be myself around and they love me for me." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke." I said, surprised that he felt that way.

"Do you know anyone like that?" I asked.

"I only know four girls that will stand up to me, that is you, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten." He said.

"Do you have a favorite out of the four of us?" I asked, curious if he did.

"Yes." He said.

"Which one?" I asked, dying to know if it was me.

Sasuke just smirked.

"Tell me." I said.

"Who do you want it to be?" He asked.

"I never said I wanted it to be anyone I just want to know who's your favorite." I said.

"I always prank my favorite." He said.

"That doesn't tell me anything. You prank all of us." I said.

"Have you ever seen me prank Ino, Hinata and Tenten?" He asked.

I thought about it and said, "Well no. So does that mean I'm your favorite?"

He nodded and said, "What about you, do you have a favorite out of me, Naruto, Shika and Neji?"

I nodded.

"Which one of us?" He asked.

"You!" I said.

"Are you just saying that because I said you were my favorite?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm saying it because it's true." I said, smiling.

"Maybe if you didn't have a boyfriend I'd ask you out now." Sasuke said with a chuckle and got up and started walking to the door.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" I asked.

"To the bathroom, I'll be right back." He said and unlocked the door and opened it, then walked out of the room.

The door slammed shut and the thing that was staring at me when I woke up was standing next to the bed. I moved closer to the wall of the verge of crying.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked tears streaming down my face.

"Because you're the only one that can set all of us free." It said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"There's no reason to tell you that, you won't live to figure out why." It said.

Its hand turned into a knife and it started pushing the knife toward me.

I cried hard and hugged my knees to my chest and said, "Sasuke, help me please."

The thing stopped and I looked at it. It just growled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't touch you when your with or thinking of Uchiha Sasuke." It said.

"What if I become his girlfriend." I said.

"It's the same."

"When will you leave me alone for good?" I asked.

"When you lose your virginity." It said with a creepy smirk.

I blushed and said, "That shouldn't be hard."

"It will only work if you lose it to Uchiha Sasuke." It said and disappeared.

Sasuke came back then and shut and locked the door.

"Why was the door shut? I could have sore I left it open he said.

He sat on the bed and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He said.

'_Those things will leave me alone if I get Sasuke to take my virginity. Wait what am I thinking. Giving that player something that important, I've always wanted to lose it romantically to the person I love._' I thought to myself.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you know those things that appeared?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I know how to stop it." I said.

"They're not killing you." Sasuke said.

"No, I know a different way." I said.

He looked at me and said, "How?"

"If you take my virginity." I said.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked taken aback.

I didn't say anything I just sat there looking down.

"Please, I can't take them things doing this to me anymore." I said.

Sasuke looked at me.

"You can gloat all you want to everyone that you got me in bed. Just please help me stop this." I said.

"You have a boyfriend." Sasuke said.

"Since when did a girl having a boyfriend ever stop you?" I asked.

"We're suppose to meet him tonight, if we have sex then that would be totally weird when I meet him." Sasuke said.

"What, you don't want to have sex with me?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Why are you mad about that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because that's like insulting me." I said.

"How?" He asked.

"You sleep with so many girls and most of them are ugly, but you won't sleep me with? That's like saying I'm too ugly for you." I said.

"This is way different from what I was expecting you to ever say." Sasuke said.

"I know, it's weird to say and hear but I don't like these things coming after me like this." I said.

Sasuke just looked at me.

"So will you?" I asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

I got up and stormed over to the door that's when Sasuke came over to me.

"Where are you going?" He asked grabbing my arm.

"Down stairs." I said.

"So those things can get you?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Sakura." He said.

I pushed him against the door and kissed him. He pulled me away me.

"What's with you Sakura, this isn't like you at all." Sasuke said.

"I'm scared Sasuke." I said.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down. Sasuke followed.

I sighed and laid down.

Sasuke looked at me, then laid down too and pulled me over to him. I moved away from him.

"Sakura you're mad because I won't have sex with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes!" I said, surprising myself that I was so mad because of it.

"This is becoming weird. Sakura, by chance are you possibly in love with me?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no, why would you think that?" I asked.

"You want to have sex with me and you kissed me. Now you're mad because I won't have sex with you and are comparing yourself to the girls I have had it with, accusing me of thinking your ugly and not worth my time. But it use to be that if I even tried to get you in bed, you'd more than likely pulverize me. So the only way I could think of why any of that would change is because you're falling or are already in love with me." Sasuke said.

"The only reason it changed is because those things want me and the only way they will stop is if you take my virginity." I said.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, while you were gone to the bathroom that thing that was staring at us when we woke up appeared and was trying to kill me. But I said, "_Sasuke, help me please_" and it backed off while growling at me. I didn't understand why it growled because I called for you, but it said that they can't touch me when I'm with you or think about you. So I asked, hypothetically of course, if it would change if I became your girlfriend. It said that it would still be the same. Then I asked when they would leave me alone for good and it said when I lose my virginity and I said that shouldn't be too hard. That's when it said it would only work if I lost my virginity to you. So you see I just want these things to stop and having sex with you is the only way they will. I'm not asking for a commitment, hell if you want you can brag to the entire school that you got me in bed or make up a lie to make me look stupid. I just need this to stop Sasuke, it's really taking it's toile on me and I'm frightened." I said.

"Sakura having sex with you won't be like other girls." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I may get attached to you."

"Attached to me?"

"Yes."

"How would you possibly get attached to me?" I asked.

Sasuke just shook his head and didn't say anything.

"You're making up excuses to not have sex with me. If you don't want to have sex with then just say so." I said.

"Fine, I don't want to have sex with you." Sasuke said.

I felt like crying. That really hit me hard. So many questions filled my head, was I not good enough for him? Did he really hate me? Was I really that unappealing to men?

I got up and walked to the door opening it, I could feel Sasuke watching me the whole time. I didn't care if there was anything out there or that things wanted to kill me, I couldn't stay in the same room with him anymore. I walked from the room and shut the door behind me and then ran down the hallway to the room I was staying in before, tears streaming down my face. When I finally reached the room the door was open. I ran in and shut the door, then laid on the bed crying into the pillow.

I realized that everyone had always been right; I was in love with Sasuke. I tried to hide it by saying I hate him and always stood up to him. I've always been in denial about my feelings for him, because I was afraid of getting hurt. But in the end even though I tried so hard to hide them and deny them, these feelings just wouldn't go away and I wound up getting hurt anyway.

I eventually cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to Ino shaking me and saying, "Saku time to wake up."

I slowly woke up and then sat up, rubbing my eyes. I got up and followed her, Tenten and Hinata into the hallway and downstairs for breakfast.

When we walked in my eyes landed on Sasuke and my heart sank. He looked at me and I adverted my gaze to the table. We sat down and filled our plates and began eating.

"So where are we meeting Sasori at Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I forgot to ask last night I'll call him after breakfast." I said.

"Oh I get it; you were too busy making out to constraint on that." Naruto said grinning from ear to ear.

I blushed and said, "No we weren't."

"Sure." He said, still grinning.

I sighed; there was no use in arguing with Naruto, he'd never believe me anyway.

"So what's Sasori like?" Ino asked, playing along even though she knew he wasn't my boyfriend.

"He's the exact opposite of Uchiha, so you can probably guess why I'm so in love with him." I said.

I looked at Sasuke and I could tell I just struck a nerve. I smiled to myself.

"I don't see how a guy could ever date you, Haruno." Sasuke said back.

That asshole always has to counter me.

"I thought you two were on first names bases now?" Neji said.

"We are, it's just '_Uchiha_' sounded more fitting for that statement then '_Sasuke_' did." I said.

"Oh!" All of them said and returned to eating.

I sighed in relief and it looked like so did Sasuke.

After we ate I went upstairs and grabbed my phone and called Sasori.

_{"Hello?"}_ Sasori said.

"Hey Sori, when and where are we going to met tonight?" I asked.

_{"How about at 7:30 and let's meet at the park, then we can all decide what to do."} _He said.

"Ok." I said.

We hung up and I went and told the others. We sat down on the couch and Naruto put in a movie.

"Since its Halloween, we're going to watch a scary movie." He said and cut off the lights, then shut the blinds and curtains.

We were in complete darkness and it was daylight out.

"What movie?" Tenten asked.

"Scary godmother." He said.

We all looked at him.

"That's not scary dobe, it's for kids and they laugh at it." Sasuke said.

"Then why do you have it?" Naruto said.

"My mom thinks ahead, she's preparing for grandchildren." Sasuke said.

"Why, did Itachi or you get someone pregnant?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Well if you did you don't know about it." Ino said, Hinata and Tenten giggled.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Sakura, why aren't you laughing?" Tenten asked.

"I was expecting you to say that not Ino." Hinata said.

"You've been acting weird all morning." Ino asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"So Naruto, what are we really watching?" Ino asked.

"The Grudge, then grudge 2 and then grudge 3." He said.

A butler brought us some popcorn and drinks, then Naruto started the movie.

I was afraid, because I never really liked this movie and I was sitting next to Sasuke so that meant if I got scared, I'd probably latch onto his arm.

When it got to where the girl looked in the attic and then the grudge was next to her we all jumped a little and I grabbed Sasuke's arm scared.

I didn't like watching a scary movie after all that happened this morning with those things.

"Sakura your nails are digging in my arm." Sasuke said, trying to loosen my grip on his arm.

Everyone else looked at us.

"Ahh young and in love." Kakashi said, appearing out of nowhere.

We all screamed and I was in Sasuke's lap hugging him for dear life. He had his arms around my waist and held me close to him.

We all sighed when we saw it was Kakashi.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Naruto yelled.

"Wait how did you get in my house?" Sasuke asked.

"The butler with blue hair let me in." Kakashi said.

"REN!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ow! That's my ear." I said.

The butler came running in and said, "Yes, Sasuke-sama."

"What have I told you about letting people in without letting me know they're here? Kakashi almost gave us all a heart attack." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama." Ren said, bowing.

"Dismissed." Sasuke said.

I smacked Sasuke's arm and he looked at me, so did everyone else.

"You should be nicer to your help." I said.

Sasuke started to get up and I was still in his lap, but he wasn't holding me.

"Sasuke no I'll fall." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smirked and leaned back.

"Sakura, why are you still in Sasuke's lap?" Tenten said grinning.

I got off his lap and crossed my arms.

"So Kakashi why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"To find out when we're meeting Sasori." He said.

"You were serious about meeting him?" I asked.

Kakashi just nodded.

"Well, we're meeting him at 7:30 at the park." I said.

"Ok, see you all then." He said and left the room.

We started watching the movie again, then the other two. When they were over we all decided to start getting ready to go meet Sasori.

After we all got done we got in the car and drove toward the park. Kakashi was already there, which was shocking to all of us, he was usually late.

"So, you really showed up Kakashi-sensei." I said, surprised.

"I was serious about meeting him." Kakashi said.

Sasori came walking up then.

'_I hope he can make his pretending look real. If we don't make this seem real and the guys find out then Sasuke will think what we talked about was because I want him to and because I'm in love with him, enough though I am, but I can't let him know that._' I thought to myself.

"Hey Sasori." I said.

"Hey babe." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

When Sasuke saw Sasori kisses my cheek he didn't look to happy about it. Maybe he was actually jealous.

'_This is so going to work. Sasori is great at pretending, so if I can't pull it off with him then I can't pull it off at all._' I thought to myself.

"Sasori these are my friends, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and my sensei Kakashi. He wanted to meet you too for some reason. And guys this is my boyfriend Sasori." I said introducing them, smiling.

Sasori shook hands with all of them and said, "Nice to meet you."

Ino grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, "Wow he's hot you should date him for real."

I just giggled. Sasori put his arm around me and I smiled.

"I'm surprised you two haven't kissed yet, most couples I know kiss when they see each other." Sasuke said.

Sasori and I froze.

"We don't want to be rude." I said and Sasori nodded.

"We don't mind." Sasuke said, smirking.

'_If we don't kiss he'll know we're lying._'

I looked at Sasori and kissed him. He was shocked at first but then he kissed back. We pulled apart and I looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't look happy when Sasori kissed me on the cheek, but when we kissed on the lips you could almost see the steam radiating off of Sasuke, he was pissed.

I just smiled and grabbed Sasori's hand and laced my fingers through his.

"So where should we go?" I asked.

"How about a haunted house?" Naruto said.

"I'd rather not." I said, truthfully.

"Since when are you scared of scary things?" Sasori asked.

"I'm not, I just don't want to go to a haunted house." I said.

"Then we should go to one." Sasuke said.

"Maybe something will finally eat you, so I don't have to deal with you anymore." I said, glaring at Sasuke.

"I doubt that, your face will scary anything away. So I know I'll be safe." Sasuke said returning my glare.

"Why do you always counter my insults?" I asked with a pouty face.

"Because your insults suck, I have to show you how a pro does it." He said.

"Oh and your suppose to be a pro at insulting people? I think your more of a pro for getting STD's." I said.

I hit a nerve that time for sure! Sasuke's face turned red and it wasn't because he was embarrassed it was because he was angry. If I was a guy I'm sure Sasuke would have beat the living crap out of me, but luckily for me I was a girl and he couldn't touch me.

"See when the two of you do things like this it makes people think you're doing it to get the others attention. Sakura shouldn't you be more focused on getting Sasori's attention, rather than Sasuke's? Sasori is your boyfriend, correct?" Kakashi said.

"I'm not trying to get Sasuke's attention." I said.

"Sure you're not." Kakashi said.

'_Kakashi makes me so mad! Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say I'm not trying to get Sasuke's attention? Oh, because I am trying to get his attention. I'm in denial still about my feelings for him. Maybe it's because I'm so use to it now that I do it without thinking._' I thought to myself.

"How about we go to a amusement park then?" Naruto said.

We all agreed to do that instead. I rode with Sasori and the others, including Kakashi rode with Sasuke.

"So do you think we're fooling them?" Sasori asked me.

"Yeah, your great at pretending." I said.

"I was a little shocked when Sasuke asked us to kiss. I thought you wouldn't do it." Sasori said.

"Well I hate for him to show me up. It seems like that's the only thing that boy lives for. Well that and making my life a living hell." I said.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Sasori asked.

"Haven't we been over this?" I asked.

Sasori just chuckled and I smiled.

"Your too cute for your own good, you know that?" I said.

He just nodded.

"Ino thinks I should date you for real. She said you're cute, which I can't disagree with her. Maybe that's why I asked for your help, because your too cute for people to think your deceiving them." I said with a giggle.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" He asked.

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that?" I asked.

"Just for the hell of it." He said smiling.

"You know me so well. Now I think you're trying to flatter me." I said.

"You're a hard girl to flatter and you know it." He said.

"Oh if you weren't driving I'd smack you." I said.

"Why, what did I say wrong?" He asked confused.

"Are you confused?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Nothing, I just wanted to confuse you." I said giggling.

"Mean ass girl." He said.

"Ok now I'm really going to hit you when we park." I said.

"I was only playing please don't." He said.

I cut on the radio and dance in the dark was on. I started singing.

_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track  
She won't walk away, but she won't look back  
She looks good, but her boyfriend says she's a mess  
She's a mess, She's a mess, Now the girl is stressed  
She's a mess, She's a mess, She's a mess, She's a mess  
(Tellem', girls)  
_

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark_

We reached the amusement park before I got to finish the song. We got out of the car and met up with the others.

"You know Sakura I was surprised you sung in the car. I haven't heard you sing in years, I thought you refused to sing ever again?" Sasori said.

"Well I liked that song besides if you want I'll sing you a song whenever you want baby." I said and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and Sasuke glared, but turned his head so no one could see.

Sasori bought us some tickets and we went to the roller coaster. I was a little afraid of going on it, but I didn't want Sasuke to mock me for it. So I got on it and was so glad I didn't eat beforehand or it wouldn't have been pretty.

"Oh Sakura look there having a dance battle, can we enter?" Ino asked, latching onto my arm.

"Yeah can we?" Tenten and Hinata asked, Tenten latching onto my other arm and Hinata latching onto hers.

"Go knock yourselves out." I said.

"We want you to dance with us too and sing with us." They said.

"What? No, no, no, no!" I said.

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

"I don't dance." I said.

"That's a lie! You're a dance machine." Ino said.

Tenten and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to dance." I said.

They pouted.

"You three can though." I said.

"It's not the same if it's just the three of us." Hinata said.

"I'm not singing or dancing, you three know why." I said.

"Would Kyo really have wanted you to stop singing?" Tenten asked.

"Kyo, who's that?" Naruto asked.

"He was her-" Ino started but I cut her off.

"Don't!" I said.

"Sakura maybe it's time they knew." Hinata said.

"It hurts to talk about it." I said and walked off.

Sasori followed me.

"Sakura, their right Kyo wouldn't have wanted you to stop singing." He said.

"I know." I said.

"I think you should tell them who he is." Sasori said.

"I don't know if I can trust them." I said.

"You know you can and you do." He said.

"Fine then." I said.

We walked back to the others.

"Kyo was my older brother. He died in a car accident six years ago." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura." Neji, Shika and Naruto said.

We all looked at Sasuke.

"I'm not saying sorry because someone's dead." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke that's kind of heartless don't you think?" Naruto said.

"Even if I say sorry it won't change a thing, there still dead." He said.

I crossed my arms and looked at him and glared.

"Stop glaring at me Sakura." He said.

I kept glaring.

"Fine, if I say sorry will you stop glaring at me?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"Then I'm sorry for saying that." He said.

I just sighed.

'_He's only saying sorry so I'll stop glaring at him. Sasuke's so heartless at times, why can't he be considerate? Even if he is heartless I can't stop myself from loving him._' I thought to myself.

"So are we going to ride rides or not?" I asked.

"Yeah." They said.

I knew that Ino, Tenten and Hinata wanted me to sing and dance with them, but I'm still not comfortable with it.

We rode most of the rides and then decided to call it a day.

"Thanks for the fun day." I said and kissed Sasori.

He smiled and said, "Your welcome."

He got in his car and drove off, Kakashi disappeared and the rest of us got in Sasuke's car and started going back to Sasuke's house.

We reached Sasuke's house and got out and went inside. I headed upstairs while everyone else went into the living room.

I went up to the room I stayed in and laid on the bed. I felt something watching me, so I turned around ready to see one of those things again. To my relief it was Sasuke. He closed the door and came and sat on the bed.

"I'm surprised you're in here. I thought you'd afraid." He said.

"Where am I suppose to stay if not in here." I said.

"In my room with me." He said.

"You hate me." I said.

"I told you before; I never said that I hated you." He said.

"Why are you acting like you care about me? We both know that you don't." I said.

"Why are you mad at me? I haven't done anything." He said.

I just turned over and faced the wall. Sasuke just sat there.

"You can go now, I just want to get ready for bed and go to sleep." I said.

Sasuke left and I put on some shorts and a tank top and climbed in bed.

"Night Saku." Ino, Tenten, Hinata and the guys said through the door.

"Night." I said back.

I waited for thirty minutes and then got up and walked to the door and opened it. I looked out and all the doors were closed and the lights were off, I shut my door and walked down the hallway to Sasuke's.

The door was open, but no one was in there. I looked at the bathroom door and it was shut with light beaming from under it.

I walked into Sasuke's room and got in the bed and just laid there waiting for him. Sasuke finally came in. He shut and locked the door. I don't think he knew I was there.

"Should I leave it unlocked incase Sakura comes in here?" He asked himself aloud.

"I'm already in here." I said and he jumped a little.

Then he walked over to the bed and got in.

"I thought you didn't want to stay in here with me?" Sasuke said.

"I feel safer in here." I said.

Sasuke just smiled, which was shocking.

"Did you have fun today?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded and said, "Did you?"

He nodded to.

"Were you jealous when I kissed Sasori?" I asked.

"What? No! What makes you think that?" He asked, I obviously caught him off guard.

"Just your facial expression looked like you were." I said.

"My facial expression?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you said you like to see my facial expressions when you tease me. So I decided to start paying more attention to yours too." I said.

"Me and my big mouth." Sasuke said.

I giggled.

"We should probably go to sleep now." Sasuke said.

"You're trying to change the subject." I said.

"Was it that obvious?" He asked.

"Yeah totally obvious, how did you even think it wouldn't be?" I asked.

He just shrugged.

We laid there in silence for a while.

"Earlier you told Sasori that you'd sing him a song. Would you sing me a song?" He asked.

"Maybe one day." I said.

"Maybe, I don't like that. I wanted to hear a yes." He said.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because I like to hear you sing." Sasuke said.

I smiled and said, "Really?"

He nodded.

"Maybe you're not that bad after all." I said and hugged him.

He hugged back a little.

"I think we've gotten closer don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I never thought we would." He said.

"I know, it's shocking that we're getting along so well." I said.

"Well we do have a lot in common." He said.

"True."

"Maybe we're meant to be." Sasuke said.

I looked at him and could tell that he was just as shock by his words as I was.

"Are you falling in love with me?" I asked him.

"Just go to sleep Sakura." He said, with a small blush on his face.

I knew he was trying to hide it, but he couldn't.

"Ok." I said.

I laid my head on his chest and smiled to myself falling asleep almost instantly.

**.: Sasuke's POV:.**

Sakura fell asleep almost instantly, but I couldn't.

'_Could I be falling for Sakura? She is my ideal girl I suppose. She'll stand up to me, fuss at me, hit me, she doesn't care about my looks or that I'm rich. She's the only girl I don't just want to have sex with and then throw her to the side. I think I've been in love with her for years now, but was just in denial. Maybe because I'm afraid to let someone in because I don't want to get hurt. I think I can trust Sakura not to hurt me, but does she love me back? She is dating someone, so she says anyway._' I thought to myself and slowly fell asleep.

**Cherry-Chan: Ok so I think I'll end it here since I'm sleepy and I've been working on this chapter for days now. It's the longest I've written so far for any of my stories. I kind of wanted it to be longer, but I don't want it to get rushed so I figured it'd be best to end this chapter like this. I worked hard on it so please R&R. I'll try and post the next chapter soon and update my other stories faster too. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If not then sorry, the only thing I can do is say I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Sorry if there are any spelling, grammar or punctuation errors, I'm trying to not have so many of them but I'm not perfect, so there will be some. **

**Also I think my writers block has finally gone away and I really hope I don't jinx myself by saying that, but knowing my luck I probably will. So if I don't update for a while then you all will know why haha ^^**


End file.
